12 Days of Christmas
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: What would our favorite family of vampires give their favorite human for Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. I do apologize for the lateness of starting this but do to getting a new used laptop, it put me a bit behind posting this. So today, you lucky people, will get four postings. I had fun writing it or cannibalizing it as the case may be!**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

An apple in a spruce tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. **

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the second day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. **

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the third day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. The next posting will be tomorrow, so stay tuned**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the fourth day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Four weeks on Isle Esme;

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. The next posting will be tomorrow, so stay tuned**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the fifth day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Five vampire movies;

Four weeks on Isle Esme;

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. The next posting will be tomorrow, so stay tuned**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the sixth day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Six pairs of Christian Louboutins;

Five vampire movies;

Four weeks on Isle Esme;

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. The next posting will be tomorrow, so stay tuned**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the seventh day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Seven Red Cross first aid kits;

Six pairs of Christian Louboutins;

Five vampire movies;

Four weeks on Isle Esme;

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. The next posting will be tomorrow, so stay tuned**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the eighth day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Eight plates of mushroom ravioli;

Seven Red Cross first aid kits;

Six pairs of Christian Louboutins;

Five vampire movies;

Four weeks on Isle Esme;

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. The next posting will be tomorrow, so stay tuned**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the ninth day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Nine Vera Wang dresses;

Eight plates of mushroom ravioli;

Seven Red Cross first aid kits;

Six pairs of Christian Louboutins;

Five vampire movies;

Four weeks on Isle Esme;

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. The next posting will be tomorrow, so stay tuned**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the tenth day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Ten history books on the Confederacy;

Nine Vera Wang dresses;

Eight plates of mushroom ravioli;

Seven Red Cross first aid kits;

Six pairs of Christian Louboutins;

Five vampire movies;

Four weeks on Isle Esme;

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. The _last_ posting will be sometime after 12 am CST, so stay tuned!**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the eleventh day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Eleven assorted Xbox games;

Ten history books on the Confederacy;

Nine Vera Wang dresses;

Eight plates of mushroom ravioli;

Seven Red Cross first aid kits;

Six pairs of Christian Louboutins;

Five vampire movies;

Four weeks on Isle Esme;

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy Holiday's folks, wherever you may be! I decided for this year, to do a small drabble like thing. The _last_ posting will be sometime after 12 am CST, so stay tuned!**

**Twelve Vampire Days of Christmas**

On the twelfth day of Christmas my vampires gave to me,

Twelve red long-stem roses;

Eleven assorted Xbox games;

Ten history books on the Confederacy;

Nine Vera Wang dresses;

Eight plates of mushroom ravioli;

Seven Red Cross first aid kits;

Six pairs of Christian Louboutins;

Five vampire movies;

Four weeks on Isle Esme;

Three fancy sports cars;

Two round trip tickets;

An apple in a spruce tree;

_**Wishing everyone a**_

_**very Merry Christmas!**_

**_ Mele Kalikimaka_**  
><strong><em> Feliz Navidad<em>**  
><strong><em> Gledelig Jul<br>Joyeux Noel  
>Hristos se rodi<br>Buone Fese Natalizie  
>Froehliche Weihnachten<br>Nollaig Shona_**


End file.
